Save Her From The Darkness
by VideliGohan
Summary: After having her heart broken Videl vows to never fall in love again. However there is a certain person destined to save her from the darkness she is about to enter. Pleaz R&R.
1. Prologue

Save Her From The Darkness

A/N:  Hey ya'll.  Guess I wasn't gone as long as I thought I was gonna be, which is a good thing.  Sorry the chapter is short, but don't worry there will be more to come.  Now go read and enjoy.

Prologue

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

"Night guys."  Videl said as she put her coat on and was getting ready to leave work early for the day.

            "So Videl I heard that you got something planned for Sharpner tonight."  Erasa said as she leaned over the counter.

            "Yeah you could say that, but don't tell anyone else.  I don't want Sharpner finding out."  Videl said.

            Erasa made an X shape over her heart.  "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  Erasa said as she pointed to her eye.

            Videl giggled.  "Ok, thanks."

            "So what you planning on doing tonight anyway.  Anything special?"  Erasa asked as she winked.

            Videl blushed slightly.  "I was planning taking him out to dinner tonight and then watching some movies at home.  Anything else is fair game."

            Erasa giggled.  "Yeah right.  Like you'd let Sharpner do that."

            Videl shrugged.  "I don't know.  Sharpner and I have been together since our sophomore year.  I figure if it happens and he really loves me he'll at least ask before doing it.  Which reminds me, he never has asked.  Surprising, isn't it."  Videl said.

            "Yeah it is.  Especially since Sharpner is the type of guy who is so forward about everything."  Erasa said.

            "Well I've got to go.  Wish me luck."  Videl said as she waved before heading out the door.

"Go get him!"  Erasa shouted back at Videl as she waved goodbye.

Videl walked out to her car and got in.  She couldn't help but think about what all would and could happen that night.  Videl arrived back at the apartment her and Sharpner were sharing.  She rushed up the stairs, wanting to be ready before Sharpner came home.  Videl turned the knob of their apartment door, finding it odd that it was unlocked since Sharpner usually locked it before going to work.  When Videl walked in the apartment, she found the entire place to be dark, but not quiet.  Videl heard a male voice coming from deep within the apartment.  Videl searched for the male voice, a puzzled look upon her face for Sharpner usually called if he was going to take off of work early.  Videl went to their bedroom.  When she opened the door there laid the familiar long - haired blonde male that Videl knew, but the woman in the bed with him Videl didn't recognize and neither did Videl want to know who it was.  "Sharpner?"  Videl gasped in shock.

The blonde man turned his head, not expecting to see Videl standing there.  "Videl?"  Sharpner gasped in surprise.

Videl looked at the odd position of her boyfriend and the mysterious woman only to feel hurt and anger wash over her seconds later.  Without saying a word Videl ran out of the apartment, never to return.  Videl didn't stop running until she reached her car and jumped in.  She started the car and raced towards Erasa's house.  That night Videl spent at Erasa's.  The phone rang several times, each time Erasa answered it she could hear Sharpner's voice on the other side.  Each time he called Sharpner asked if Videl had been at Erasa's and each time Erasa said the same thing.  "I haven't seen her Sharpner."

            Never again did Videl talk to Sharpner and vice versa.  That night while falling asleep on Erasa's couch Videl promised herself that she would never again fall in love.  However little did Videl know that there was one man, a half man destined to save her form the darkness she was about to enter.

Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark

-Evanescence


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Where I've become so numb 

**_Without a soul_**

            It had been nearly two years since that day.  The day when Videl's heart turned to stone, the day when she decided to never love again.  The day when she began to enter the darkness.  Since that day Videl had moved far from the light and love her family and friends had once provided.  Since that day Videl had gone to the dark life of the city where she now dwelled.  New she had been reduced to a shell of her former self.  Working in the local bar, where every crook came before entering or leaving Satan City, where Videl tended to their drinks.  At just the age of 21, Videl had experienced more pain and sorrow than most people would have in a lifetime, or so she thought.  That night at the bar Videl's life was about to change.  At about 8:00 that night a mysterious man came into the bar.  Walking up and sitting down on a bar stool he proceeded to order his drink.  "Hey, what can I get you?"  Videl asked as she dried her hands on a towel.

            The man skimmed over the various bottles and cans that crowded the back wall of the bar.  "Uh, just a bottle please."  the man said.

            "What kind?"  Videl asked.

            "Surprise me."  the man answered as he placed his elbows on the bar.

            "Alright."  Videl said as she went to one of the refrigerators to pull out a bottle of beer she thought the mysterious man would like.  When she came back with the beer and a bottle opener, Videl got a good look at the man's face for the first time.  There was something familiar about the man, but Videl wasn't sure what it could be.  Videl placed the bottle on the bar counter and popped the cap off.  "Here you go."  Videl said as she handed the bottle to the man.

            "Thanks."  the man replied.

            "So where you from?  I haven't seen you around here before and believe me there's no new customers without me seeing them.  I know them all."  Videl said as she began to wipe off a shot glass with a towel.

            The man took a swig of his beer before answering.  "Well actually I'm from the Mountain District, but I'm going to college in Satan City and living here in the suburbs.  I turned 21 here not to long ago and decided to come down here for my first drink."  the man said.

            "Oh I see.  You're one of them guys who pretends to act all sweet and cons us bartenders into giving a few shots on the house.  Sorry mister, but you won't pull that crap with me.  I've been working here to long."  Videl said.

            The man looked at Videl as if she were crazy.  "No, I've really just turned 21 and I'm here for my first drink.  I'm actually going to school to become a scholar."  the man said.

            "Oh, sorry."  Videl replied.

            Now feeling stupid, Videl went off to serve some other customers.  After a few minutes later when Videl came back over to where the man sat he waved her over then pointing to his empty bottle.  "Do you want another drink?"  Videl asked.

            "Yeah, another one of these is fine."  the man said as he pointed to the bottle in front of him again.

            Videl nodded and went back to get another bottle of beer for the mysterious raven haired man.  She came back seconds later with the fresh bottle and set it down on the bar.  Videl was about to leave, but then she heard a voice call.  "Hey."

            Videl turned back to the man she had just served the beer too.  "Yes?"

            "Hey, um, about earlier.  We got started out on the wrong foot.  Let's start over again, shall we?"  the man asked.

            "Whatever."  Videl replied.

            "My name is Son Gohan, nice to meet you."  Gohan said as he extended his hand out over the bar.

            Videl looked blankly at Gohan's hand and then at him.  "Look buddy.  I've got other customers here to serve.  Are we done?"  Videl asked irritably.

            Gohan looked at the woman funny.  "Yeah."

            "Good."  Videl said as she started walking away.

            Before going away completely though, Videl looked back at Gohan.  "Hey Gohan."

            Gohan looked up form his beer at Videl.  "The name's Videl.  Feel free to come back anytime.  I work every night from 7:00 till closing."  Videl said, winking before walking to other end of the bar.

            Gohan smiled before looking down at his watch.  "Oh shit I'm going to be late for class."

            Gohan hurriedly guzzled down his beer then scrambling out the door, but not before leaving a tip and a note for Videl.  Videl watched as Gohan left the bar and then went over to claim her tip.  When Videl saw the writing on the napkin she picked it up and read it.

            Hey Videl,

            Thanks for the beers.  Here's some money for your troubles.  I'll be back next Friday.  Again thanks.

Gohan

            Videl smiled at the letter that Gohan scribbled on the napkin.  "Yeah right.  I doubt I'll ever see him again, but hey, I can always dream."  Videl said to herself.

            "Hey Videl, baby.  Can I get a drink over here or what?"  asked a customer as he snapped his fingers.

            Videl's smile faded only to be replaced by a scowl.  "Sure Antonio.  Only if you promise to stop calling me baby."

            Antonio shook his head.  "Yeah whatever, now how about that drink."

            "Hold your pants Antonio."  Videl said as she went over to the heavyset man.

            Later that night as Videl left the bar she counted the money she had collected in tips for the night.  "Only two zenni from Antonio, that bastard, 9 drinks and only two zenni.  Cheap ass.  Next time I'll let him get his own drink."  Videl said as she stuffed the zenni into her pocket.

            She then looked at the fifty zenni that Gohan had given her.  She then looked at the note that he had written her.  Videl smiled at the thought of the young man.  "He sure seemed nice.  Oh well, I'll probably never see him again.  He'll probably forget.  Oh well, I can always hope that he comes back and leaves another good tip like this.  By would that be something."  Videl said to herself.

            Videl then went to her car and got in.  She tried starting it, only to hear it spit and sputter.  "Ugh, this damn thing.  Please start."  Videl pleaded as she turned the ignition again.

            After several more tries and curses later Videl finally got the thing to start.  "Finally."  Videl muttered.

            On the way home Videl couldn't seem to stop thinking about Gohan.  "He looked so familiar.  Like I've seen him from somewhere before, but where?"  Videl asked herself as she continued to drive through the fog of the early morning.

            When Videl got home she locked the car doors, not wanting anyone to steal the car, but like anyone in their right mind would steal the hunk of junk anyway.  Videl walked up the cracked, slanted steps to the run down apartment room that she lived in.  When Videl got to her front door she cursed.  "Damn those little bastards.  They had to graffiti the door again, next time I see then they're going to wish they had never laid eyes on my front door."  Videl said as she unlocked her door and walked in.

            Videl turned on the light, which let the dim living room.  Videl took her shoes off and sat down on the old, moth eaten couch that she had seen on a street corner the day she had started renting the apartment about two years ago.  The couch was in disarray.  It contained everything from juice stains to cigarette burns on it, still it served as the nicest piece of furniture in her house.  Everything else was tables and stools.  Videl got up to turn the TV on.  When nothing but a snowy whit screen came on Videl cursed again.  "Ugh, this damnation of a TV.  Damn this night.  Nothing has gone right.  Well almost nothing."  Videl said to herself.

            Videl then tried adjusting the rabbit ears on the back of the television.  When the picture started coming in, but was till a little fuzzy Videl hit the side of the TV with her fist.  At that the picture finally came in clearly.  Videl sighed and stumbled back over to the couch.  Videl lay down and covered herself with the light blanket that was draped on the back of the couch.  Videl started watching the TV.  After about half and hour Videl began to yawn.  Videl looked over at the clock on the cracked filled wall.  "3:00 a.m.  Well I guess I should get to bed."  Videl said as she got up to turn the TV off.

            Videl turned off the light and felt her way down the narrow hallway to the only bedroom in the apartment.  Videl turned on the light and stripped down to her under garments.  She then pulled on and overly large old T-shirt.  She climbed into the slat broken bed.  As she did the bed creaked under the new weight as if was about to break in two under all the pressure.  Videl covered up with the paper-thin sheet and hole eaten quilt that she had since the day she left two years ago.  Fluffing up the mostly flattened pillow Videl finally settled into the warmth and comfort of the old bed.  She fell asleep later that morning, thinking of what life would be like without the life she was living.

            Gohan arrived later at his dorm room that night.  He had been out till 3:00 in the morning with night classes and studying, that and talking to his mother for half and hour on the phone.  He told her of the events that had crossed his path that past week.  Of course he didn't tell her about his first beer at the local bar, or the bar in general.  As Gohan climbed into his dorm bed Gohan couldn't help but think what life would be like if he had a place of his own.  Even better yet, a special person to share that place with.  Gohan's thought then turned to Videl.  "She seems nice enough, but if I go back there she probably even remember who I am."  Gohan said to himself.

            "What was that dude?"  Gohan heard a voice ask.

            "Nothing Jasp."  Gohan replied to his roommate.

            "Ok, whatever.  What man."  Jasp said.

            "Night Jasp."  Gohan said as he heard his roommate walk to his own room.

            Gohan snuggled into the warmth of the clean crisp sheets and heavy quilt, letting his head sink deep into the plump pillow.  Gohan fell asleep later that morning.  His thoughts of a life he dreamed often about.  However, little did he know that life would include the one person he least expected.

Don't let me die here 

**_There must be something more_**

- Evanescence


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**_Now that I know I'm without_**

**_You just can't leave me_**

A week later and Friday came by once more.  Videl had remembered the note that Gohan had written her a week earlier and she was hoping that he would show up.  that night at about one in the morning the door to the bar opened and in stepped the man Videl had met a week ago.  Gohan walked up and sat down at the bar, just as he had done a week earlier.  Videl turned to see who had sat down and when she saw who it was she couldn't help put be surprised.  Gohan smiled at Videl and waved.  Videl smiled back and then proceeded to where Gohan was sitting.  "Hey Videl."  Gohan said cheerfully.

            "Hey, what can I get you?"  Videl asked.

            "Just a cola please."  Gohan said.

            Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously.  "Wait, are you Gohan?  Nah, can't be.  The Gohan I met last week ordered two beers."  Videl said, smiling.

            Gohan chuckled.  "Must have been a once in a life time thing.  After the two beers I had last week I didn't feel so good during class."  Gohan said.

            "Oh, so big macho college man can't handle a couple of beers, huh."  Videl said, trying to intimidate Gohan.

            Gohan flashed a scowl.  "It's not that.  It's just the kind I had."  Gohan said, trying to think of a good excuse.

            "Yeah, right."  Videl replied.

            Gohan growled lowly in his throat.  "Fine, I'll prove it.  Bring on a shot of the strongest stuff you got."

            Videl was surprised by Gohan's reaction to her last statement.  She had figured that he would refuse the challenge.  "Are you sure?"  Videl asked, making sure she heard correctly.

            "Hell yeah."  Gohan said, male pride evident in his voice.

            "Ok, whatever you say."  Videl said, still astonished at the determination displayed before her.

            Videl went to the very back of the bar and pulled out a bottle with a dark colored liquor inside.  Videl opened the cork on the bottle and smelled it.  When a strong putrid odor filled her nostrils Videl quickly took the bottle away from her nose.  "Yep, still good."  Videl said as she waved her hand in front of her nose, trying desperately to get rid of the smell.

            Videl then pulled a shot glass from the shelf and went back to where Gohan was sitting.  She sat the glass down I from of Gohan, but didn't poor the liquid secretly knowing that Gohan wouldn't like the after effects of the liquor.  When Videl didn't poor the shot Gohan looked at her.  "Well, go ahead."  Gohan said as he pointed to the glass.

            "Before I do, I just want to warn you. make sure you swallow it right away.  Don't let it set in your mouth.  Believe me, you wouldn't want to do that."  Videl said as she began pouring the drink.

            Gohan nodded.  After Videl was finished pouring the drink Gohan lifted the shot to his lips.  "Countdown."  Gohan said as he looked over at Videl.

            Videl nodded.  "Five, four, three, two, one…GO!"

            On the signal Gohan lifted his head back and let the shot touch his lips for a mere second.  He felt the liquid drain down his throat.  Gohan put the shot glass down on the bar.  At first nothing happened, but that didn't last long as an awful taste filled Gohan's mouth and a burning sensation presented itself in his throat.  Just when Gohan thought he had successfully completed the shot he felt his lungs heave as the sounds of heavy coughing filled the empty bar.  As Videl was expecting, she immediately began to pat Gohan on the back.  "You alright?"  Videl asked, even though she knew he wasn't.

            "Water."  Gohan managed to get out before coughing once more.

            "Be right back."  Videl said as she rushed to get a glass of water.

            She came back seconds later with a large glass filled to the brim with ice cold water.  Gohan grabbed it, quickly chugging it down.  As he did water overflowed his mouth and began running down his chin.  After finishing the glass of water Gohan removed the glass from his lips, only to be staring at a large round man with brown thinning hair a top his head and large bushy eyebrows.  Gohan looked at the man curiously, not recognizing him.  The large man looked at Gohan with his beady eyes and then let out a bellowing laugh.  "HAHA!  Couldn't handle it could you boy?"

            "Oh shut up Antonio.  Unlike yourself, Gohan doesn't drink half the bar every weekend."  Videl said as she scowled at Antonio.

            "Oh, so we have a rookie here.  Don't worry boy, stick with me and next time you get that shot of shit, you'll handle it just like it was water."  Antonio said.

            "No thank you sir.  I think I'm done drinking."  Gohan said as he coughed some, still having the burning sensation in his throat.

            "More water?"  Videl asked as she pointed at Gohan's empty glass.

            Gohan smiled and nodded.

            Videl picked the glass up and went to get another full glass of water.  "Thanks."  Gohan said when she came back.

            "No problem."  Videl replied.

            As Gohan took a sip of his water, Antonio piped up again.  "Whatever you say boy, but let me tell you there's no life with out a drink once in awhile."

            "Well sir, I guess I'll find out if that's true or not on my own."  Gohan replied.

            Antonio laughed once more, his beer belly shaking as he did so.  "HAHA!  I like you boy.  It's too bad you don't come here more often.  This place could use some enlightening."  Antonio said as he pointed his thumb behind him, gesturing towards the rest of the bar.

            "Yeah, the place would be enlightened if you didn't come get your ass drunk every week."  Videl said, a smirk on her face.

            "Oh, funny baby.  Now get me a drink."  Antonio said.

            "Antonio, I'm serious.  If you call be baby one more time your drunken ass is out of here.  Got it?"  Videl asked as he temper flared slightly.

            "You say that every time, but you never do it."  Antonio said.

            "That's because you're a customer, but believe me, one of these days you're going to regret calling me that."  Videl said.

            "I'm sure I will."  Antonio said sarcastically.

            Videl rolled her eyes as she went to get Antonio's drink.  When she came back with the drink, Videl set it down, only to have Antonio grab it greedily and gulp it down at a furious pace.  Gohan watched in awe as the large man before him finished the bottle in ten seconds flat.  "Kami!  You shouldn't drink that so fast.  You could get a belly ache."  Gohan said in a slightly concerned voice.

            Antonio gave Gohan a dirty look.  "Boy I've been drinking like this for the last thirty years.  Started when I was sixteen and haven't stopped since and in that time I have never gotten me no damned belly ache neither.  The day I get a belly ache from drinking to much is the day the Earth gets destroyed by a little pink enraged monkey."  Antonio said as he snapped his fingers to gain Videl's attention.  "Another one baby."

            An already irritated Videl became angry at the sound of Antonio's words.  Her face became red as she stared at Antonio.  "ANTONIO!  WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!"

            Antonio looked at Videl as if he had no idea what she was talking about.  "That's it, you're out of here for tonight.  You're obviously way to drunk when you don't even listen to me.  OUT NOW!"  Videl yelled as she pointed towards the door.

            Antonio got up the bar stool he had been sitting in, placed his hands on the bar, then leaned over the bar and stared Videl down with an evil look in his eyes.  "Look here baby.  You can't just order me out of the place.  I've done nothing to you."  Antonio said as he breathed heavily on Videl.

            "Bullshit!  You've been calling me baby the since the day I started working here.  Not only that but I've had to hull your drunken ass out of here on numerous occasions and had to call a cab because you were passed out.  If it hadn't been for me you would probably never have made it home and you never even thanked me.  I've had enough of you.  now I'm asking you for the last time to leave, before I call the boss."  Videl said as she scowled right back at Antonio, being able to smell his rancid breath.

            Antonio smirked evilly, backing off from Videl.  Just as Videl thought Antonio was going to leave the large man turned back around in a burst of speed and leaned back over the bar, this time grabbing Videl by the from of her shirt.  "Look bitch, don't think for one second you can tell me what in the hell to do.  As far as I'm concerned I could break you in half right here and now and nobody would care.  Not your family, not your friends and certainly not the blonde who once slept with!"  Antonio yelled in a drunken rage.

            Gohan jumped into action, grabbing Antonio's arm and tugging on it.  "Sir, please stop, you don't know what you're saying."  Gohan said, silently begging the scene would not become more ugly.

            Antonio through Gohan back, causing him to go stumbling into a nearby chair and fall down.  Antonio laughed evilly, turning back to a frightened Videl.  Antonio walked the couple of steps couple of steps back over to the bar.  He stood there for a moment, taking in the site of the terrified bartender before him.  Antonio then jumped onto the bar, standing straight up, still looking down at Videl, who was now too scared to move.  Antonio jumped down from the bar onto the side that Videl stood.  Antonio took a step towards Videl who in turn, despite her fear, forced herself to move and take a step back away from the large man.  As Antonio continued to stalk closer to Videl she in turn continued to back away from him until she felt herself back straight into the end of the bar.  Antonio smirked, proceeding towards Videl, closing the distance between them.  Antonio stared right down at Videl, staring straight though her soul like a sharp knife piercing through flesh.  "Antonio please, yo-"  Videl suddenly found her breath rush out of her as she doubled over, a enormous pain forming in her gut.  

Antonio lowered his knew.  He then took his large pudgy hand and wrapped it around Videl's neck, bringing her back up to face him.  "Please what, baby."  Antonio said as he lifted Videl off the floor by the neck.

            At the sound of that word Videl, who had been beyond frightened moments before now felt the fighting side of her come into play.  Videl grabbed onto Antonio's wrist with both her hands in an attempt to free herself.  It had been over two years since she had last done any training, but she still felt she could hold her own against most people.  However no matter how hard she tried Videl could not break the iron grip Antonio had on Videl's throat and he was beginning to squeeze.  "You know the reason why I never see my sister, baby, huh do you?"  Antonio asked as he looked up at Videl, who was now suspended above Antonio, "Because just like you, she told me to leave and just like her you are going to regret it."

            Gohan sat up as he covered a spot on his head that began to throb.  Gohan looked seconds later to see someone being choked by another much larger person whom Gohan recognized to be Videl and Antonio.  Gohan jumped up and ran towards the bar.  Gohan leaped over the bar and took hold of the wrist that connected to the arm that was suspending Videl in mid-air.

            "Let her go."  Gohan said as he looked at Antonio.

            Antonio's attention was turned from Videl to Gohan, in the process Antonio loosened the grip around Videl's throat, but did not let her go.  When Antonio did not let go Gohan became angered.  "I said let her go!"  Gohan growled as he squeezed Antonio's wrist.

            The sudden pressure on Antonio's wrist mad e him scream out in pain causing him to lose his grip on Videl's throat.  Videl fell to the floor.  Gohan then picked Antonio up by the front of his shirt suspending him so he was now above Gohan.  Antonio, who was now the scared one, looked with frightened filled eyes down at Gohan who in turn looked up at Antonio with rage filled eyes.  "Please mister, don't hurt me."  Antonio pleaded as he saw Gohan's free hand form a fist.

            "Prepare to die."  Gohan said.

            Antonio covered his head with his arms also feeling his pants become moistened all while preparing to have the life beaten from him.  Gohan then seeing the dark spot forming on Antonio's pants felt satisfied.  He then let go of Antonio, causing him to crash to the floor.  Gohan looked down at Antonio.  "If I ever see you in this place, let alone near Videl again I promise that I will make you regret the day you were born.  Now get out of here."

            Antonio nodded and scrambled out of the bar. Gohan then turned and ran to Videl.  Gohan knelt down beside her, sitting her up slightly, putting his arm behind her back to support her.  "Videl, wake up.  Videl!"  Gohan said in a raised voice, hoping Videl could here him.

            Videl's eyes fluttered open, her vision slightly blurry, but still being able to recognize Gohan.  "G-Gohan.'  Videl spoke in barely a whisper.

            "It's alright Videl, everything's alright."  Gohan said.

            Videl's vision cleared, allowing her to see clearly.  As the prior events began to sink into her mind Videl sat up straight.  "Where's Antonio?"  Videl said as she looked around, panicked that the man was still there.

            Gohan put his hand on Videl's shoulder.  "It's alright Videl, calm down.  He's gone.  Don't worry, he'll never bother you again."  Gohan said with a caring voice.

            Videl turned and looked at Gohan.  "No he won't, he'll come to my house tonight while I'm asleep.   I'm afraid.  Please don't leave me tonight."  Videl said as she latched onto Gohan's arm, finding it somehow protective.

            "Look Videl, I'll take you home and I'll prove that Antonio will never show his mug again."  Gohan said.

            Videl seemed to calm down slightly.  "Please, just don't leave me tonight.  That's all I ask."  Videl pleaded.

            Gohan thought about Videl's request.  If he didn't grant her plea then she would probably never be able to leave her house ever again.  However if he did, then she wouldn't be scared anymore and she could go one with her life.  "Ok, I'll stay with you tonight."  Gohan said.

            Videl smiled, relief evident upon her features.  "Thank you."  Videl said.

            With that Gohan helped Videl up off the floor and the two proceeded to Videl's car.  With Gohan driving both made their way into the darkness of the early morning.  Neither knowing that night was the beginning of something new.

Breathe into me and make me real 

**_Bring me to life_**

-Evanescence


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**_Wake me up inside_**

Call my name 

**_And save me from the dark_**

It was about 3:00 that morning before Gohan and Videl pulled into the parking lot of the rundown three-story apartment complex that Videl lived in.  Gohan pulled into an empty parking space, put the car in park and turned off the ignition.  Gohan looked down at a sleeping Videl, who was resting her head on Gohan's shoulder.  Gohan smiled.  He didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to.  Gohan bent his head down so it was inches from Videl's ear.  "Videl wake up, you're home."  Gohan whispered.

            Videl stirred slightly and Gohan watched as Videl's eyes fluttered open.  Videl opened her eyes to the sight of Gohan's face.  Videl smiled.  For some odd reason Videl wished she could wake up to see that face every morning.  Videl smiled again, but her thoughts were abruptly halted as she heard the driver's car door open and then close hard.  Videl looked to see Gohan get out of the car, walk over to her side of the cart and open the door on her side.  As Gohan opened the car door he extended his hand to Videl.  Gohan smiled down at Videl, who looked questioningly up at him.  "Come on, it's alright."  Gohan said in a caring voice just like a parent would speak to a frightened child.

            Videl slowly extended her hand out to Gohan's awaiting one.  She hesitantly took Gohan's had.  Videl had been afraid to trust anyone for over two years and she was even wearier now after tonight.  However when Videl took Gohan's hand she felt a sort of safety and protection that Gohan's hand could only seem to hold.  Gohan took hold of Videl's hand and helped her out of the car.  Videl held on to Gohan's hand as if it were her only lifeline as she led the way to the front door of her bottom floor apartment.  When they arrived Videl took her key out of her pocket and inserted it into the keyhole of the slightly rusted door handle.  Videl turned the lay and then pushing the door open.  Videl would have taken the key out lock and turned the doorknob, but the knob was broken and the only way to open the door was to turn the key and then shove the door open.  Videl walked into the small space that she called her kitchen, Gohan following behind her.  Videl though her on the table and then looked over at the clock on the wall.  "Damn it's already after 3:00.  There's no way I'm going to get any shut eye tonight."  Videl said then sighing.

            Gohan, who had been quietly standing near the front door, now spoke.  "Um, Videl, I don't know if you want these, but here's your car keys."

            Videl turned to face Gohan.  "Oh thanks. I'm sorry I've been a little funky tonight, but with everything that has happened, but I suppose it's to be expected huh."  Videl said as she than began walking away from Gohan and heading to the living room.

            Gohan followed her into the living room.  Videl went to the small closet that dwelled at the beginning of the hallway.  There she pulled out a mostly flattened pillow and what looked to Gohan to be a carefully hand stitched blanket.  Videl closed the closet door and tossed the blanket to Gohan.  Videl then took the pillow and began fluffing it.  The once pancake pillow now was nice and full as if it had been brought back to life.  Videl then put the pillow on the end of the couch.  She then took the blanket from Gohan and unfolded it.  "I know this isn't much of a bed, but the couch is more comfortable than it looks.  Be careful with this blanket too."  Videl said.

            "Why so protective of the blanket?"  Gohan asked curiously.

            "Because it belonged to my mother.  That's why."  Videl said as she began to leave the room.

            As Videl left the room she heard a voice call her name.  "What Gohan?"

            "Videl, I know this might sound like a stupid question, but are you going to be alright?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl didn't answer for a while, but when she did her words said what she had been thinking.  "Yeah, I'll be alright.  I just thought I could take care of myself earlier.  I guess I was wrong."

            Videl then looked down at the floor, as if sad about something, but before Gohan could anything Videl left the room quickly and walked down the hall to her room.  Gohan sighed after the door closed.  He thin took off his jacket and shirt, laying them across the back of the couch.  He then took his shoes and sock off before lying down on the couch.  Gohan put his hand behind his head and stared up at the dark ceiling.  Before falling asleep he called out, "goodnight Videl."

            Gohan waited for several minutes, waiting for an answer, but none came.  Gohan sighed again, turning on his side and bring the blanket to his chin.  Gohan lay there awhile longer, sleep finally claiming him.  However just before his eyes closed he heard a faint, "goodnight Gohan."

            That night Videl dreamed it had been so long since she had dreamed that she thought that she had forgotten how to dream.  That night Videl dreamed of something she never thought she'd dream about.  That night she dreamed of a person.  However that person was a tall black shadow.  The shadow seemed to be calling her name, but Videl wasn't sure if she would follow that darkness or stay where she was.  The endless calling got to her thought and Videl couldn't help but follow.  The shadow led her down a narrow path.  At the end of the path Videl could see a tunnel of light.  "Videl."  The shadow called in a ghostly voice as it stepped into the light.

            "Who are you?"  Videl asked as she continued to step slowly towards the light at the end.  "You will come to know soon enough."  The shadow answered.

            "Why are you here?"  Videl asked.

            "To save you."  The shadow replied, "Come give me your hand."

            "Save me from what?"  Videl asked.

            "The darkness."

            Videl hesitated, but cautiously took the shadow's hand.  The shadow then pulled her into the light and placed its shadowy lips upon hers

            Videl's eyes shot open.  She sat up straight and looked over at the old alarm clock with the broken snooze button.  "Ugh, 5:31.  Great only two hours of sleep and I start dreaming all of a sudden."  Videl groaned as she got out of bed and felt her way across the room to the light switch.

            When Videl reached the switch she flipped it, illuminating the room in a dim light.  Videl sighed and opened her door walking across the dark hall to the bathroom.  Videl closed the door and turned on the light in the bathroom.  Videl then turned on the cold-water clear water spitted and sputtered before coming out of the faucet.  Videl splashed some on her face and then reached the thin towel and dried her face.  Videl turned off the light and headed back to her room.  She started crossing the hall, but then she heard a noise coming from the living room.  Videl became curious yet cautious as she ventured down the darkened hall.  When Videl reached the living room she flipped on the hallway switch.  The light from the hallway came into the living room, lighting it slightly.  Videl saw Gohan on the couch.  At the sight of him there Videl mentally slapped herself.  She had forgotten that Gohan was staying the night.  The noise coming from the room was nothing more than Gohan snoring.  Videl smiled turned off the light.  It was now 5:38.

            Gohan dreamed that night.  Gohan dreamed may times, almost every night, but he couldn't seem to remember his dreams in much detail.  However this time he was bound to always remember the dream he had that night.

            Gohan appeared in an endless white room.  The room seemed to have no walls, floors or ceilings for that matter.  Gohan wasn't sure if he was upside down or right side up.  He started walking, not sure where his destination was.  Suddenly a dark vortex appeared out of nowhere.  Out of the black vortex came a shining figure that appeared to be in shape of that of a woman.  Gohan, who was surprised was abler to regain some composure and looked at the shining amongst the black vortex.  The figure reached out its hand and spoke in a ghost like voice.  "Please, help me."

            Gohan raised an eyebrow.  "Help you with what?"

            The shining figure looked back at the swallowing blackness behind it and then turned back at Gohan.  "Please, save me."

            The vortex then sucked the figure into its darkness.  Gohan could hear a shrill scream.  Then all was silent as the vortex closed, leaving a confused Gohan in its wake.

            Gohan woke up and moved his eyes back and forth, making sure he was still in the same room he had fallen asleep in.  He then looked at his wrist where his watch was.  Gohan pressed a button that made the watch's surface light up.  Gohan sighed.  "5:41, great I've only been asleep a couple of hours, and I have classes tomorrow."

            Gohan sat up, kicking the blanket off of him.  He rubbed his eyes before getting up and heading for the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.  Gohan then remembered that he didn't know where the bathroom was and he did not wish to wake up Videl to ask her where it was unless it was and absolute emergency.  Gohan instead went to the kitchen where he saw the kitchen sink.  Gohan walked dup to the rusted old sink and turned the cold-water handle.  Water came gushing out.  Gohan put his hands under the faucet only to quickly pull them back for hot water had startled him.  Gohan turned off the cold-water tap.  He then looked at the hot water tap.  Gohan turned that on and put his hand under the faucet once more.  Cold water formed a puddle in his cupped hands, Gohan splashed the cold water from the hot tap on his face.  Gohan dried his face with a paper towel and went back to bed.  However before Gohan could settle back down he heard a faint sound coming from Videl's room.  Gohan stopped moving and listened again.  There her heard it again.  It must have been Videl.  Gohan walked down the hall and knocked quietly on the door.  "Videl is are you alright?"  Gohan asked barely above a whisper.

            No answer came so Gohan figured she was asleep and he was hearing things.  Gohan was about to leave when he heard the noise again only this time it was much more violent sounding.  Gohan knocked on the door again.  "Videl is everything alright."

            Again no answer came.  This time Gohan didn't leave for he had a distinct feeling that something was no right.  Gohan tried the doorknob only to find it locked.  Gohan pounded on the door.  "Videl what's wrong?  Come on open up!"  Gohan shouted.

            Without waiting for a response g9ohan made a fist and punched through the door.  His splintered hand felt for the knob on the other side.  When he found it Gohan unlocked the door from the inside and then pushed the door open.  The sight that caught his eyes immediately angered him beyond anything.  There stood Videl and Antonio behind her, him holding a long sharp knife around her neck.  "Don't even think about taking one more step, or she'll be speaking through a second mouth."  Antonio said as he held the knife painfully close to Videl's neck.

            Gohan looked at Antonio with a deadly stare.  "I'm warning you, let Videl go now."  Gohan said as he tried desperately to not let anger and the protect Videl take over him.

            Antonio laughed evilly.  "Pathetic fool, what do you think you can do to save her?"

            Gohan couldn't hold it back any longer.  The feelings he felt at that moment became too much for him to handle.  Gohan became blinded by his emotions as the ground below them began to shake.  Gohan balled his hands into fist, his eyes turned to greenish-blue and his hair rose as it turned from black to blonde.  Thunder could be heard from outside, just as well as lightening could be seen.  Gohan finished his transformation, being able to take control of himself once more.  Antonio, once confident and unemotional was unsure of what was happening and felt fear grip him as he held the knife tighter to Videl's neck.  Gohan lifted his head and looked with cod turquoise eyes at both a frightened Antonio and Videl.  "Pathetic fool huh?  You're the pathetic one for even thinking that you could get away with this. You should have listened to me when I told you not to ever come near Videl again or that you would regret it.  Well now you're going to pay for it."  Gohan said almost as if the voice wasn't his, but that of another persons.

            Antonio was somehow able to muster the strength to swallow his fear and represent to Gohan his former composition, which was that of cool and calm.  Antonio griped the hilt of the knife with white knuckles as he forced the blade against Videl's skin.  The blade's sharp edge now indenting itself dangerously into its intended victim.  "Look boy, I'm serious, you take one more step and it's the end of your precious little jewel."

            Gohan froze right where he was.  How to get Videl away from Antonio so that he could grind him into a giant bloody pulp?  Gohan concentrated on the knife.  Videl's skin finally gave under the pressure of the sharp blade.  Videl felt the edge beginning to slowly pierce her skin.  Gohan saw a small trickle of blood come from the blade.  That was enough.  Gohan was once again overcome by anger as he ran forward with blinding speed.  Antonio didn't even notice that Gohan had run behind him.  "Time to die you bastard!"  Came a cold voice, from behind Antonio.

            Antonio slowly turned his head, for fear had once again taken over him.  Antonio's suddenly yelled in pain as a pale skinned hand came seemingly out of thin air and squeezed the hand that was holding the knife.  The knife dropped to the floor as another blood curdling yell filled the room, which was followed by the sound of crushing bone.  Antonio yelled once more as he felt his hand become smashed as Gohan's hand continued to put tremendous pressure upon it.  Gohan squeezed until he could feel that every bone in Antonio's hand was either broken or completely crushed to dust.  Gohan released Antonio and then pushed him hard to the floor.  Antonio began to cry in pain as he cradled his completely ruined right hand with his slightly damaged left one, which Gohan had injured at the bar.  Gohan kicked Antonio as hard as could without actually killing him.  Gohan wanted to make Antonio pay for what he had done to Videl.  Antonio grunted in pain as he flew from where Gohan had kicked him to the hallway wall, leaving a deep indention in the wall's surface.  Gohan walked over to Antonio, knelt down on one knee and grabbed Antonio roughly by the neck as he raised his free hand into the air to form a fist.  "Now you will pay for what you have done.  You will pay with your life."

            Gohan's hold on Antonio's neck tightened as his fist began to descend upon Antonio's face.  However before Gohan could end the life of the person writhed beneath him Gohan felt a strong grip hold itself upon his forearm.  Gohan looked back, his teeth gritted from anger at the person who dared interrupt the task laid before him.  At the sight of that person Gohan's anger immediately disappeared.  "Gohan please, don't do it."  Videl pleaded.

            "But he's harmed you twice.  That I can not let happen to you again or anyone else."  Gohan said.

            "Gohan please.  It's not worth it don't lower yourself to his level by taking his life.  Then you would just be repeating what he has already done."

            "But-"

            "Gohan, please.  Besides there are far more worse things than death."  Videl said.

            She was right and Gohan knew it.  Any man knew what she had just said was true whether they had experienced it or not.  Gohan undid his fist and let go of Antonio's neck.  Videl helped Gohan up as they both heard Antonio cough.  Gohan looked down at Videl.  He tilted her head slightly to examine the place on her neck where the blade had been.  All that he could see was a knick, which had already clotted.  "Videl I'm sorry.  I promise that will never happen again."

            However Gohan's words were ignored as he felt a hand begin to fiddle with a lock of his blonde hair, almost as if examining it.  Videl, who had first been horrified at the strange transformation Gohan had preformed, now was intrigued and curious by it.  Videl looked up at Gohan's eyes as she continued to fiddle with Gohan's lock of hair.  "Videl, did you here what I said?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl shook her head slightly as she came out of her dream world at the sound of her name.  "Yeah, sorry."  Videl said as she removed her hand from Gohan's hair.

            Gohan smiled.  "Videl you have to leave this place.  It's not safe for you here any longer.  I don't want you to get hurt again."  Gohan said in a concerned tone.

            Videl looked up at Gohan then looked away.  "Gohan I know and I wish I could, but I can't.  I have no where else I can go."

            "But don't you have any family?  A boyfriend? Someone-"

            "Don't ever mention those words again."  Videl interrupted in a cold tone.

            Gohan gave Videl a confused look.  He wanted to protest, but did not for the look she was giving him was one that could kill.  "Well at least come stay with me… wait, I got it!"  Gohan said excitedly.

            "What?"  Videl asked.

            "You could stay with my mom and brother.  I've needed to pay them a visit and I could bring you.  I'll tell my mom that you are a friend of mine and that you just need a place to say for a little while."  Gohan replied.

            Videl gave Gohan a worried look.  "Gohan I appreciate it, but I really don't want to intrude."

            "Don't worry about it.  Mom always welcome's with open arms."

            Videl thought about Gohan's proposal.  There was no way that he would let her get out of this.  However it had been over two years since she had any contact with the world and she had grown accustomed to it being that way.  Now that Gohan was in a way forcing her to live among others again was something that Videl wasn't sure she could do.  "What about your dad, will he agree to it?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan, who had been all excited and smiling, now wore a frown upon his face and a sad look in his eyes.  "My father is dead, he has been for a long time."

            Videl gave Gohan an apologetic look.  "I'm sorry."  Videl said as she touched Gohan's arm.

            Gohan flinched at her gentle touch as he tried to hold back the oncoming tears.

            "Pack your things.  I'll be her at 8:00 a.m. to pick you up.  it's a long drive.  Want to be there at a decent time."  Gohan said.

            Gohan then turned and walked out of the room, picking Antonio up by the back of his as he dragged him across the floor.  Videl walked at fast to catch up to Gohan, who was almost at the door.  "Gohan wait."  Videl said as she held Gohan's shoulder and turned him around to face her.

            Gohan looked down at her, frowning.  "Where are you taking him?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan looked down at Antonio.  "Thought I'd drag him over to the police on my way home."  Gohan said.

            "How are you going to get home?"  Videl asked.

            "I'll drop this bastard off then I'll go back to the bar and get my car and drive home.  I should be there in about an hour."  Gohan said as he turned to leave.

            He was again held back.  Videl tuned Gohan back around again and looked up into his eyes.  "Before you go I just wanted to say, thanks.  Thanks for everything. I don't know how I can repay you, but somehow I will."  Videl said.

            Gohan looked down at Videl, as he finally was able to muster a smile.  "Don't worry about it.  Later."  Gohan said he opened the door and left.  Videl watched as Gohan left.  She then closed the door, went back to her room, and packed what little she had.  She got dressed and gathered what money she had.  She went down to the apartment complex's main office and paid most of the money shad had to the manager for rent.  Videl then went and sat on a bench and waited there for Gohan.  He arrived as he said he would at 8:00 a.m.  Videl put her suitcase in the backseat and got in the front seat.  Gohan put the car in drive and away they went.  As they left the city limits of Satan City Videl felt a huge weight being lifted from her.  Even though she was leaving once again from the life she had lead she felt that this life she was about to begin would be for the better.  She felt prepared for the hardships ahead or so she thought.  However little did Videl know that even though life for her had ended in the darkness physically, she would still have to come out of the darkness mentally.  She would have to come out of the darkness and allow herself to be saved by Gohan.  To be loved by Gohan.

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

- Evanescence


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Frozen inside without 

**_Your touch without _**

**_Your love darling_**

They had been on the road for nearly five hours.  In that time Videl had asked about how Gohan had done the little stunt he pulled back at her apartment and why.  Gohan had taken most of the 5 hours explaining this incredible story to her.  Most of Videl didn't wan to believe it, but a small part of her wanted too.  To make a very long story much shorter Gohan had told her he was half alien and that why he had done what he did only happened when the need to protect the people important in his life surfaced within him.  

            Now for the last fifteen minutes Videl had been trying to take in what Gohan had told her and pondering on this story presented questions to her.  _Aliens?  Most unlikely.  Gohan is probably just sort of mental.  However how does that explain that weird transformation come into play?  I saw something similar at the beginning of the broadcast of the Cell Games, but those guys already had gold hair and dad once said it was a trick.  What did Gohan mean by he only makes that transformation when the need to protect the people important to him surfaces?  Am I that important to him that he cares about me?  I'm just a bartender.  Who would care about someone who does that for a living?  _Videl thought to herself as they continued to drive down the road.

            Gohan could see the tiny house that he called home coming into view.  "Hey Videl, we're almost there."  Gohan said as he smiled at the site of the only home he ever knew.

            When no answer came for the passenger side of the care Gohan glanced over to see Videl just staring straight ahead.  Gohan shook his head and then put his hand on Videl's shoulder.  "Hey Videl."  Gohan repeated.

            Videl awakened from her thoughts and looked over at Gohan.  "What?"  Videl asked.

            "I said we're almost there."

            Gohan then pointed to the small white domed shaped house that they were approaching fast.

            There was no driveway present so Gohan drove up the grassy hillside and parked close to the house.  Gohan helped Videl out of the car and they both walked up0 the pathway to the front door.  Gohan knocked on the door.  The two waited for a few minutes for an answer, but when none came Gohan started to walk away.  "Where are you going?"  Videl asked as she followed Gohan.

            "They're probably in the backyard."  Gohan replied.

            Gohan and Videl walked the short distance around the small house and stopped when they came into the backyard.  A small boy about the age of seven was the first to look up.  As soon as he spotted Gohan his face lit up.  He then turned to an older looking woman.  "Hey mom Gohan's home!"  The young child said excitedly.

            The older woman turned from the clothesline that had been occupying her attention as a wide smile crossed her lips.  "Gohan?"  The small boy shouted excitedly as he ran at Gohan.

            Gohan smiled as he bent down and opened his arms to the child.  The boy then jumped into Gohan's awaiting arms.  "Hey squirt."  Gohan said as he lifted the boy onto his shoulders.

            "Gohan you home!"  cried the ecstatic woman as she to came towards Gohan.

            "Hey mom!"  Gohan said excitedly as he gave the woman a big hug.

             As Gohan's family rejoiced at the sight of seeing each other once more Videl couldn't help, but think of her own family.  She quickly reminded herself of why she left though and shoved the thought away.  After Gohan's mother and what Videl took as his brother were done hugging and squeezing the life out of Gohan they finally turned to see who the mysterious girl Gohan had with him was.  "Mom, this is Videl."  Gohan said as he looked from his mother to Videl.

            "Hello Videl, it's very nice to meet you.  My name is Chichi."  Chichi said as she extended her hand.

            Videl took Chichi's hand and shook it.  "Nice to meet you ma'am."  Videl replied.

            "Oh please, call me Chichi."

            "Ok."  Videl said.

            "Don't forget me Gohan!"  the young boy said.

            "Oh yeah, this is my brother, Goten."  Gohan said as he ruffled Goten's hair.

            Videl bent down so her face was level with Goten's.  "Hello there.  It's nice to meet you."  Videl said as she extended her hand to Goten.

            "Hi!  Are you Gohan's new girlfriend?"  Goten asked curiously.

            Gohan blushed as he looked down at his brother.  Videl noticed the blush on Gohan's face and couldn't help but smirk.  "No Goten I'm not Gohan's girlfriend.  I'm just a friend."  Videl said.

            Goten looked confused.  "Well if you're not his girlfriend then are you his boyfriend?"

            Videl was confused for a minute before realizing what Goten meant.  She couldn't help but chuckle at that.  "Well if you put it that way, than yes I'm one of Gohan's girl friends."  Videl said.

            "Oh, ok."  Goten replied still a little confused.

            After everyone had exchanged their greetings Chichi led Gohan, Videl and Goten inside the house.  They appeared in the kitchen and Gohan sat down at the kitchen table, as did Videl along with Goten.  Chichi proceeded to the refrigerator and opened it.  "Well Gohan I'm taking it you're hungry after the long drive so I'll fix you and Videl something for lunch."  Chichi said as she peeked into the refrigerator and began looking for something for her boy and his friend to eat.  "Thanks Mom."  Gohan said.

            "I'm fine thank you."  Videl said.

            Chichi's head appeared out of the refrigerator.  Her eyes wide with surprise and shock, as if she'd never heard Videl's words spoken before by anyone.  "Nothing to eat?  Oh, dear, but you must be hungry."  Chichi said.

            "No I'm fine."  Videl said.

            "Gohan looked over at Videl.  "But Videl, you haven't eaten in a while.  Mom makes a plate for Videl too.  Here let me help you."  Gohan said as he got up to help his mother.

            "No Gohan, honestly, I'm-"

            "Videl please eat lunch with us.  Gohan and his brother eat a ton anyway.  I don't think it's going to be a hassle to feed one more.  Just please stay and have lunch with us."  Chichi said.

            Chichi then pulled what looked to Videl to be a giant bucket of rice.  Chichi then reached back into the refrigerator to pull other various ingredients out.  "Gohan, why don't you go get a fish."  Chichi said as she opened a cupboard door and pulled out a large black frying pan to cook the rice in.

            "Ok, be back soon."  Gohan said as he got up and began to walk to the front door.

            "Gohan, can I come huh, huh?"  Goten asked.

            "Sure, Videl do you want to come too?"  Gohan asked.

            "Yeah then we can show Videl how big the fish are!"  Goten said excitedly.

            "How big are they?"  Videl asked smiling for she was amused by the child's excitement.

            "Uh…"  Goten paused to think as he put his finger on his chin, "this big!"  Goten said as he stretched his arms out all the way.

            "Wow, that's pretty big."  Videl said before smiling once more at Goten's awesome display of cuteness.

            "Alright Mom, we're going to go now.  Be back in a little bit."  Gohan said as he pulled a giant fish net from the closet.

            When Videl saw the net her eyes were wide with disbelief.  "Wow those fish must be big."  Videl said as she took in the size of the net.

            "Told you they were big."  Goten said cheerfully as he followed Gohan out the front door.

            Videl followed slowly behind them, still not sure of what to make of the situation.

            All three walked out the door and down the grassy hill and headed towards the river.  Gohan walked ahead with the fish net dangling over his right shoulder and a grin on his face.  Goten hopped and scurried every which way every once in awhile to try and catch an animal that passed in their path.  Videl was in the rear.  She was awed by the beauty of the forest and various forms of nature that presented themselves to her.  She had never been in such a heavily wooded area before since the city and its streets of concrete and stone had always been her way of life.  Gohan, Goten and Videl reached the river about fifteen minutes later.  It wasn't really a big river, just big enough to sustain life.  Gohan put the net down and began undressing his upper body when Goten interrupted.  "Gohan let me catch the fish, please."  Goten begged.

            "Oh alright."  Gohan said as he put his shirt back on.

            "YAY!"  Goten shouted excitedly as he took the top half of his gi off and jumped into the water.

            Not five minutes later Goten had successfully caught a giant blue fish.  Gohan held the net so that Goten could put the fish into it.  Goten then climbed out of the water and put his gi shirt back on.  "Ok, let's go."  Gohan said as he got up.

            "That was fast."  Was Videl could say.

            She was still taking in how Goten had caught a fish 3 times his size with his bare hands.  The three walked back to the house.  Gohan put the fish on a giant skillet and then put the net away.  "Gohan, let's go outside and spar!"  Goten said.

            "Ok.  Mom me and Goten will be outside, call us when lunch is ready."  Gohan said as he and Goten went back outside.

            Back inside the Son House Videl watched from the dining table as fried the huge amount of rice and cooked the fish at the same time.  Chichi came towards the table a few minutes later.  Before she sat down though she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water as she then started pouring some in a glass.  "Would you like something to drink Videl?"  Chichi asked as she finished pouring her glass of water.

            "Water please."  Videl said.

            Chichi went to the cupboard, standing on her tiptoes, and pulled out another glass.  She then poured water for Videl and set the glasses down at the table before sitting down herself.  The house was now quiet except for the frying sound coming from the two pans on the stove.  Chichi was the first to speak.  "So… how old are you Videl?"  Chichi asked.

            "I'm 21."  Videl replied.

            "Oh so you and Gohan must go to the same school.  Is that where you two met?"  Chichi asked.

            "Actually I'm not going to school.  I graduated from Orange Star High School.  After that I moved away and began working."  Videl said, not wanting to tell the woman too much.

            "Oh…so where do you work?"  Chichi asked.

            "I work at a bar."  Videl said.

            "So where did you and Gohan meet?"  Chichi asked.

            "Actually that's where we met was at the bar."  Videl said.

            "Really, now long have you known each other?"  Chichi asked.

            "Oh, a couple of weeks.  We met at the bar one night when I was working," Videl said as she saw the look on Chichi's face and she knew exactly what Chichi was thinking, "he came in that night after some classes of his.  He ordered a-"

            "Yes what did my son order.  It wouldn't have been anything with alcohol in it would it now?"  Chichi asked as she continued to stare at Videl.

            "Uh, no, he ordered a root beer.  We talked for about an hour, then he left."  Videl said.

            "That's it?"  Chichi asked somewhat amazed.

            "Yeah."  Videl said.

            "What happened next?"  Chichi asked as she put her chin on her hand.

            "He came back next week and that was it."  Videl said, not wanting to talk about the rest.

            "That's it?  So you talk to my son a couple of times and then he brings you home.  You guys must be close."  Chichi said before talking another drink of her water.

            Videl gave Chichi a disapproving look at her last comment.  "Actually no."

            "Then do you have a-"

            "No."  Videl cut in abruptly.

            Chichi was taken a back by Videl's tone of voice.

            "Just wondering."

            The house fell quiet once more.  Chichi tried to think of something to talk about.  Videl didn't seem to like to talk about herself much.  So Chichi thought she'd try talking about Gohan instead.  "So Videl, what do you think of Gohan?"

            Videl shrugged her shoulders.  "Oh I don't know.  He's all right, I guess.  He's kind of weird though."  Videl replied.

            "What do you mean, weird?"  Chichi asked as she felt her anger rise slightly from Videl talking about her son that way.

            Videl didn't pay any attention.  "On the way here he told me about that he was half alien or something and that his father was part of this Saiyan race.  Most of me doesn't believe him, but yet there's a small part of me that does."  Videl said.

            "Well you should believe it."  Chichi answered.

            "Why?"  Videl asked.

            "Because it's true.  Every word of it."

            "Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" Videl replied.

            They then looked over to the door as they heard the sound of Goten and Gohan coming in.  "Is lunch ready?"  Goten asked.

            Ten seconds later the timer went off.  "Now it is."  Chichi said as she got up.

            "I'll set the table."  Gohan said.

            Gohan then went to the cupboards and pulled out plates, forks, spoons and knives for everyone.  "Don't forget the cups!"  Goten said excitedly as he jumped up on the counter and grabbed some cups.

            After the table was set all sat around as two very hungry ones began digging in and piling their plates full of food.  So much food that Videl thought the food would begin to fall off the pile that had formed on both Goten and Gohan's plates.  In the end Videl could only guess how much more the two boys had eaten then she had.  So much more she guessed that it would have made a normal person explode.  "Ah, thanks Mom.  That was great."  Gohan said as he looked down at his now full stomach and smiled in satisfaction.

            "Yeah Mommy that was the best!  You're the greatest mommy in the whole entire world!"  Goten said excitedly as he outstretched his arms in emphasis.

            Chichi smiled.  "Why thank you Goten.  Now you know what you two boys could do that would make you the two greatest sons in the world?"

            "What Mama?  What can me and Gohan do?"  Goten asked excitedly as Gohan just shook his head and sighed.

            "You can help me wash dishes."  Chichi replied.

            Goten thought for a moment. "Ok."

            Gohan sighed.  He wanted to protest, but he didn't want to have to face the wrath of Chichi for he knew all to well what the results were after Chichi's Wrath had been inflicted upon a person.  Videl watched as the large piles of dishes were carried by Goten and Gohan to be washed.  All to simple to put it, they were victims of their own appetite.  An hour and a half later all the dishes were done.  Gohan and chichi sat down at the kitchen table while Goten went outside to catch some wild creature.  This finally left Gohan to talk to his mother about Videl staying with her and Goten for a little while.  "Mom there's something I must talk to you about."

            "What is it Gohan?"  Chichi asked.

            "Well I was wondering if it would be alright if Videl stayed here with you and Goten for a little while."  Gohan replied.

            "Why?"

            "Well, something unexpected came up and Videl needs a place to stay just for a little while."

            Chichi was silent for a moment.  "I know that there's not that much room here Mom, but Videl doesn't need much."   Gohan said as he looked over at Videl.

            "No not at all.  I'll even pitch in and do my share around here.  I'll even pay rent."  Videl said.

            Chichi turned her head to look at both Videl and Gohan.  "Well it's fine with me.  Does you family know that you'll be staying here?  Why don't you call and tell them."  Chichi suggested.

            At the sound of Chichi's words Videl's face went from that of somewhat happy, to that of dark and angry.  Videl glared daggers at Chichi.  "I really don't care to call."  Videl said.

            Chichi's smile faded and fear gathered in her features at the sound of Videl's voice.  "Well, ok then.  That's fine with me."  Chichi said as she quickly got up from the table and left.

            Gohan looked over at Videl.  He could see by the look in her eyes that there was something wrong.  "Videl what's wrong?"

            "Nothing is wrong."  Videl said in a tone that Gohan did not agree with.

            "Videl, what's wrong?  Is this about what Mom asked?"

            Videl looked at Gohan.  "I don't want to talk about it."

            "It is isn't it?"  What is it?"  Is your family gone?  There must be a relative, friend, boyfri-"

            "I said I don't want to talk about it!  They don't need me and I don't need them.  I loved one, but I love no more!"  Videl yelled.

            She then got up and ran out the front door, leaving Gohan all by himself.  Gohan was mad at himself for making Videl angry with him, but her statement also puzzled him.  Gohan got up from the table and went to the door.  He then decided there was only one thing he could do to help Videl.  "Maybe Bulma can help."  Gohan said to himself as he took to the air.

            Gohan headed towards Capsule Corp.  He was about too dwell into a part of Videl that she wanted no one to know about.  What Gohan would find out would be far more than he expected and there would be only one way he could help her.  Gohan would have to fall in love with her.

**_Only you are _**

**_The life among the dead_**

- Evanescence


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there

            Gohan could see Capsule Corp. coming into view.  It had seemed like years since Gohan had been to the place.  Capsule Corp. seemed the same except for a few new additions.  Gohan landed on the large front lawn.  He then proceeded to the front door of the dome shaped building where Bulma and her family stayed.  Gohan knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by a young boy with lavender colored hair.  "Hi Gohan."  the boy greeted.

            "Hey Trunks.  How are you?"  Gohan asked.

            "I'm ok.  I'm better when dad isn't trying to spar me to death.  Something about that I must always be stronger than Kakkarott's brat."  Trunks said as he tried to sound like his father.

            Sounds like Vegeta Gohan thought to himself.

            "Who's here?"  asked a voice from inside the house.

            "It's Gohan, Dad."  Trunks said as he rolled he eyes.

            A man with spiky black hair then came to the door.  When compared in size Gohan was taller, but looks are deceiving.

            "What do you want baka?"  Vegeta asked in a voice that would have scared most people away.

            "Actually I need to talk to Bulma."

            "Why?"  Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, blocking Gohan's path.

            "I need her help to dig up some info on a friend of mine."  Gohan replied.

            "Why?"

            "Because-"

            "Vegeta will you lay off of it already!  I swear to Kami every time someone comes to the door you have to question why they're here."  said a bluish haired woman.

            "Well excuse me woman for wanting to try and make sure some freaked insane psycho doesn't try to come and kill you and the brat."  Vegeta replied.

            "Vegeta, you're way to paranoid."  Bulma said as she came to the front door.

            "Humph, fine then don't come crying to me when some baka weirdo comes and beats you within an inch of you life.  I'll be in the GR room.  Don't bother me unless it's an absolute life or death situation."

            "Or when supper is ready."  Bulma added.

            "That to."  Vegeta replied.

            With that Vegeta left dragging trunks by the collar behind him.  Bulma finally turned to Gohan and smiled.  "Sorry about that Gohan.  I swear sometimes I wish I never would have fallen for that man."

            "Yes you do."  Gohan replied.

            "Your right, I guess, but at times I wish I could beat him."  Bulma said as she ground her fist into her open palm.

            Gohan chuckled.  "So what can I do for you?  Must be something important if you didn't bring your brother along."  Bulma said as she noticed that gotten wasn't with him.

            "Well yes it is kind of important.  You see I have a friend and I have a feeling that she's not telling me everything about a certain something."  Gohan said.

            "Oh, snooping into someone's private life without them knowing.  I like it.  Follow me."  Bulma said as she motioned for Gohan to follow her.

            Gohan closed the door and followed Bulma through a series of narrow hallways that turned every which way.  Finally after fifteen minutes of walking in various directions Bulma came to a small white door, which was only code accessible.  Bulma looked around her to make sure Gohan and her were the only one's in the hall.  "Close your eyes."  Bulma said.

            Gohan obeyed and put his hands over his hands.  Gohan could here some buttons being pushed and then a hissing sound.  "Ok you can open them."  Bulma said.

            Bulma then walked through the door and Gohan had to duck slightly to through the door because of his height.  Gohan stood up straight again only to be confronted by a large computer monitor the size of a movie theater screen.  "What is this place?"  Gohan asked as he looked around the gigantic room in awe.   

            "I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell another living soul."  Bulma said as she looked up at Gohan.

            "I promise."  Gohan said.

            "Ok.  Well many people do not know this place and my father and I built this place years ago.  What this machine basically does is give us any type of information on anyone on this entire planet.  Human and alien alike."

            "Wow."

            "So who do you want to find the dirt on?"  Bulma asked as she sat at the computer and turned it on.

            "Well I need to find some background information on a friend of mine.  Her name is Videl."  Gohan said.

            "Gohan could you maybe narrow it down a little bit."  Bulma said.

            "Oh, well she has short black hair, blue eyes.  She's about 5'5".  Oh and she lived in the Satan City suburbs."  Gohan said.

            "That's all?  No last name?"  Bulma asked.

            "She never told me her last name."  Gohan replied.

            "Well ok guess this will have to do."  Bulma said as she typed in the information that Gohan had given her.

            She then pressed the search button.  Thirty seconds later the computer came up with six matches.  "Well this is it.  You recognize any of them?"  Bulma asked.

            Gohan examined the faces of the six girls before pointing up at one.  "That one, the third one down.  That's Videl."  Gohan said.

            Bulma clicked on the image and a whole bunch of info popped up on the Videl that Gohan knew.  "Whoa, her dad is Hercule Satan.  Better watch out Gohan."  Bulma said sarcastically.

            "Yeah I better."  Gohan replied as he frowned at the picture of Hercule Satan.

            Bulma scrolled down to the very bottom to see the latest information on Videl.  "Hmm, reportedly she's been missing for two years now.  Her last known site was by her father who said that she left for an unknown reason.  He also said that her boyfriend was the last one she was with other than him.  Hmm."  Bulma said as she began thinking.

            Bulma scrolled down a little further and clicked on the picture of her boyfriend.  A profile popped up of the longhaired, blonde, brown-eyed young man.

            "Hmm, age 21.  Current residence is Satan City.  Last known girlfriend was Videl Satan a little over two years ago."  Bulma said as she read aloud the info to Gohan.

            Bulma clicked on an old newspaper article that was around the same time of Videl's absence.  "Police interviewed Mr. Sharpner about Videl's last known whereabouts.  Sharpner said that the night she came home he had been with a lady friend.  Videl took things the wrong way and left in a raging fit.  I'm sure."  Bulma said.

            Gohan thought about what he now knew.  So Videl must have left because of Sharpner Gohan thought to himself.

            He then thought about the last words that Videl had yelled rather than said to him.  "I loved once, but I love no more."

            Gohan then put two and two together.  It was all clear to him now.  He needed to speak with Videl right away.  Gohan got up and ran for the door.  "Wait Gohan, where are you going?"  Bulma asked.

            "I have to speak with Videl."  Gohan answered.

            "But don't you want more information?"

            "No thanks Bulma.  I owe you one."  Gohan called before running out the door and down the hall.

            Gohan ran in different directions down the hallways before finally reaching the front door.  He opened it and ran out.  He then jumped into the air.  Gohan blasted off at full speed needing to get back home as quickly as possible.  Gohan was there in record timing.  He ran through the front door only to face a surprised Chichi and Goten.  "Where's Videl?"  Gohan asked frantically.

            "She's in the back."  Chichi said.

            "Thanks."  Gohan said.

            He quickly ran back out the door and around the back of the house.  When her reached the backyard Gohan spotted Videl sitting in the grass looking at the setting sun, her back tuned to Gohan.  Gohan walked up behind Videl quietly for he didn't want to disturb her.  Videl stared at setting sun before her.  She was silently wishing that all parts of her life could be this peaceful and beautiful.  She then had a feeling that someone was behind her.  Videl turned around only to be looking up at Gohan.  "Gohan what are you doing here?"  Videl asked, as she was surprised to see Gohan standing here before her.

            Gohan sat down in the grass next to Videl.  He then looked from Videl up at the now starry sky, all the while a smile was present on his face.  "Have you ever seen the starts so beautiful?  You just stare up there can't help, but be memorized in the stars' beauty.  I've always wondered though what goes on behind that beauty," Gohan said as he looked back down at Videl, "if something so beautiful exists then why do they hide themselves during the day.  It's almost as if they're in doubt about something.  Maybe that's why the stars only shine at night so that they can hide that doubt behind the blackened sky."

            Videl looked at Gohan in confusion.  "Gohan, what the hell are you talking about?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan, who was back looking up at the stars didn't answer Videl, but just continued.  "It's almost like some people in the world.  They put on a smile and you think everything is ok with them.  However that person could be hiding their doubt behind that smile which is why they only smile while other are present.  Any other time that person is caught in his or her own shadow of doubt.  Some could be caught in the shadow of doubt of whether or not their life is worth living.  Others in the shadow of doubt of whether it's worth taking someone else's life.  Still there are others who are caught in that shadow of doubt to ever love again."  Gohan said as he looked over at Videl.

            Videl, who was confused about what Gohan was talking about, returned his gaze.  "Gohan what the hell are you talking about?"  Videl asked again.

            "I'm talking about you Videl.  I'm talking about you and the reason why you left your family and friends."  Gohan said.

            Videl felt shock wash over her.  How did Gohan know?  No one other than herself was supposed to know.  "H-how did you know?"  Videl said, still in shock.

            "I have my ways.  Why did you do it though?  Was it because you were afraid to love again?  To face your boyfriend again?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl felt hot, salty tears sting her eyes.  "That is none of your business!"  Videl answered angrily.

            "Please Videl, let me help you.  You need to move on.  You can't let this type of thing get to you, if you do it will destroy you.  Please tell me.  I want to help you.  Let me help you."  Gohan pleaded.

            "How the hell could you help me?  He would you know?  Have you ever had your heart used, played with and the stomped on like it was a toy?  Have you ever loved someone and you thought they truly loved you, but everything you thought to be was only a big fat lie?"  Videl asked angrily as she let her tears fall a little faster.

            Gohan looked down at the ground.  She was right.  Gohan had never even been in love.  Gohan didn't even no what love felt like.  The only piece of advice on the subject tat Gohan had ever gotten on the subject was from his father before he had died.  Gohan didn't know it at the time, but his father had known that he wouldn't see his son for a long time after that day.  So to make up for that time when he would be gone Goku gave a then young Gohan all the advice on life that he could offer.  Goku had said to Gohan to live everyday as if it were your last because you never know what tomorrow would bring.  He had also said to never let anything get you down.  One of the last things Goku had told his son was the night before the Cell Games.  His father had come to say goodnight to Gohan.  That was the night Gohan had given Gohan perhaps the most important advice of all.  Goku had told Gohan when he got older that he would find someone special, someone that he would want to spend the rest of his life with.  He said that when Gohan found that love that he should treat them right and never let them down.  Most importantly though true love was a feeling that Gohan would experience once and that he was would never experience again with anyone else other than the person found.  Gohan looked back up at Videl.  Even if he had never loved before he was bound to help Videl move on with her life.  "No, I have never been in love before."

            "Well then how on Dende's green Earth could you help me?"  Videl questioned as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

            "Well if you told me about what happened and why you left I could help you move on."  Gohan answered.

            "What if I don't want your help?"

            Gohan sighed.  "Look, don't you want to try and move on with your life?  Don't you want to forget the shadows of your past?"

            Videl nodded her head slowly.  "But I also don't want to feel the pain I did then and still do."  Videl said.

            "Well then forget that to.  Forget everything that ever happened between you and your past.  The only way I can help you through is if you let me by telling me what really happened."  Gohan said.

            Videl looked form Gohan up to the stars and back down to him.  "I was a little over two years ago when I left.  I didn't want to leave my family and friends, but I had to.  Sharpner wouldn't quit bothering me.  He kept insisting that he still loved me.  I told him if you really loved someone then you wouldn't cheat on them.  I left, but I didn't want to go to far.  I wanted to stay close to Satan City.  That's why I lived in poverty.  To be able to still live near Satan City, but low enough were people would care more about where their next meal came from then who you were.  My dad tried looking for me, but he looked in all the wrong places.  He eventually gave up.  I guess he figured that I left for a reason and that I would return someday if I wanted.  As far as Sharpner and I go we met our sophomore year and were together shortly after that.  Then our senior year we rented an apartment and lived together.  Once night about a month after we graduated form Orange Star High School I came home early to surprise Sharpner.  It ended up her surprised me.  When I went back to the bedroom I found him and another girl together.  After that I just couldn't take it.  I ran.  I've been alone ever since."  Videl said.

            "You know my dad told me once before he died that true love is something you experience once and you're sure you'll never experience again.  Now when you were with that Sharpner guy did you feel like it was true love?"  Gohan asked as he looked at Videl.

            "How the hell am I supposed to remember that?"  Videl asked.

            "Just think."  Gohan replied.

            Videl groaned, but did as Gohan asked.

            She tried to think back to when Sharpner and her first met.  Sure she had fallen head over heels for the chiseled blonde haired boy.  What girl in their school wouldn't have?  Sharpner had taken a liking to Videl right away because not even a week after school started the star jock had asked Videl out.  From then on they had been together and Videl thought it would never end.  Sure she loved Sharpner.  She even felt at times that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  However that was in the beginning.  These feelings had drastically changed after Videl had put in the first month's rent into their new apartment.  After a month of living with Sharpner she learned that he wasn't all he appeared to be in public.  She'd found her savings jar broken into one day.  Three days later she went into the bathroom and found used needles and medicine bottles hidden behind the toilet.  Videl confronted Sharpner about it, but he grew angry and insisted it wasn't him.  After that things seemed to go downhill.  Videl still loved Sharpner somewhat, but not like she used to.  She wanted to try and keep things together which was one of the reasons why she had taken off of work early that day to surprise Sharpner.  However she learned the truth when she walked into the apartment.  So had Videl truly loved Sharpner?  "No I never really had that feeling, I guess."  Videl answered.

            "Do you regret leaving him?"  Gohan asked.

            "No, not really."  Videl replied.

            "Then why are you still living like you do?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl thought about Gohan's question.  Why was she living like this?  Well obviously because she did not want to ever experience the pain again, but she realized it was also keeping her form loving again.  So am I ready to move on?  Videl thought to herself.  "Are you ready to move on Videl?"  Gohan asked.

Was she?  Yes, yes she was.  "Yes I am."  Videl answered as she smiled.

            "Good, now are you ready to go back to your family and friends?"  Gohan asked.

            Was she?  Yes she was.  "Yes I am."  Videl answered once more.

            "When do you want to go?"  Gohan asked.

            "Tomorrow."  Videl replied.

            "Tomorrow it is."  Gohan said smiling.

            That night Videl couldn't sleep.  She was to mixed up in emotions.  She was excited about seeing her family and friends again, nervous too.  She was also afraid of what her father might say or how he would react to her presence.  She was more afraid though that Sharpner might show up if he found out that she had returned.  The she was thankful.  Thankful that Gohan would be there with her.

            Morning came, with it the quarrels of big brother and little brother.  Videl had gotten up at the same time as gotten.  Goten, who was already full of energy at 7:30 in the morning decided to go wake his brother.  "Hey Videl let's go wake Gohan up."  Goten said excitedly.

            Videl, who was still half asleep slowly, got up out of bed.  "How about you do it, I'll watch."  Videl managed to get out before letting a big yawn out.

            That made gotten giggle.  Goten then skipped down the hall all bright eyed while Videl followed him with her eyes dropped.  So drooped to the point where one would think she was sleepwalking.  Gohan was sleeping on a couch for the second night in a row.  He had the pillow covering his head to block the morning sunlight.  He also had no shirt on and Videl couldn't help but stare at him.  "Shh."  Goten put his finger over his lips, breaking Videl's gaze.

            Videl nodded and couldn't help but smile at what gotten was about to do.  Goten tip toed towards the end of the couch where Gohan's feet hung over.  Goten climbed on the couch's armrest and stood up.  He then jumped off the armrest and landed straight on Gohan's stomach.  Gohan sat straight up.  "GOTEN!"  Gohan yelled as he looked down at his little brother.

            "Morning Gohan!"  Goten replied cheerfully.

            "Get off, great Kami out of all the ways to be woken up.  Next time you do that… oh Dende why me?"  Gohan asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

            Gohan then heard a giggle from behind him.  He turned his head to see Videl only in one of his old t-shirts that he had let her borrow.  He found himself looking at her longer then he would have.  He shook his head and looked away not wanting to raise Videl's suspicion if he kept looking at her.  "Uh, what time is it?"  Gohan asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

            "A little after 7:30."  Videl answered.

            "Which means I need to get breakfast started so that you guys can get left."  Chichi's said as she came down the hall.

            "Morning."  Everyone said in unison.

            "Morning to you too."  Chichi said.

            Chichi then went to the kitchen to get breakfast started.  Half an hour later two hungry saiyans inhaled their food, one female human ate her food at a normal human pace and the other female human stared in awe with her mouth gaped at the two saiyans.  "Eat Videl.  If you just stare at them they'll steal your food."  Chichi said.

            Videl only nodded.  She forced herself to not look at the living vacuum cleaners and eat.  After breakfast Videl took a shower inside while Gohan heated some water and took a bath outside.  Thirty minutes later Gohan and Videl left.  On the five hour drive back to Satan City the car was filled with talking as Gohan and Videl exchanged conversation.  They talked most of the five hours.  When they got into the city limits Videl told Gohan what streets to take to get to the Satan mansion.  They arrived a short time later and Gohan pulled up to the front gate, which was locked.  Videl rang the bell.  "What do you want?"  asked a man from the intercom.

            "I want to see my father."  Videl said.

            "Ha nice try, but Videl has been gone for along time now."

            "I am Videl!"  Videl yelled.

            "Yeah right."

            "Why don't you come out and see for yourself."  Videl said.

            The guard came out and he stopped dead in his tracks at the site of Videl.  "I'm so sorry Ms. Videl.  I'll open the gates right away."

            "Good."  Videl said.

            Seconds later the gates opened and Gohan drove through and up to the front door.  Gohan and Videl got out of the car and went to the door.  Videl rang the doorbell.  The door opened and they stepped inside.  From that first step onward both Videl and Gohan's lives would change forever.  Was it for the better though?

And lead it back home 

Wake me up inside

**_- Evanescence_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought 

Without a voice without a soul

 Videl rang the doorbell to the Satan mansion.  The place she once called home was now staring her right in the face again.  The door opened so that Gohan and Videl were both facing an older looking man that was fairly hairy and he wore a ridiculous looking Afro upon his head.  "Videl?"  The man questioned as he looked down at Videl in shock.

            "Dad!"  Videl shouted excitedly as she ran and hugged her still stunned father.

            Hercule pulled away and hut his hands on Videl's shoulders.  "Is this really my Videl?  Has she really come home?"  Hercule asked as he stared at the younger raven-haired girl before him.

            "Yes Daddy, I'm home."  Videl answered as she gave a smile.

            Hercule's face then lit up with the biggest smile he could muster.  He pulled his daughter in a giant hug.  Videl could tell her father, the "strongest man in the word", was starting to cry by the cracking of his voice.  "M-my l-little girl is h-home."

            The two shared a long hug, but it was broken when Hercule had to pull away to wipe the streams of tears that came from his eyes.  Hercule then noticed Gohan standing there.  He quickly stood up straight, made a pathetic attempt at a laugh, extended his arm into the air and forced two fingers into a V shape.  Gohan just rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways.  Hercule noticed Gohan's expression.  He then dropped his pose and looked at Gohan with a scared look on his face.  "Hey kid, you won't tell anyone about this will you?"  Hercule asked afraid that Gohan would tell the press or something that he had seen the champ cry.

            "No, I promise I won't tell a soul."  Gohan said though he was really only doing it for Videl's sake.

            "Thanks, sorry about that.  I usually don't do that, but seeing my little girl for the first time in awhile is emotional if you know what I mean."  Hercule said.

            "I understand completely Mr. Satan."  Gohan replied.

            "Oh thanks.  I thought you would."

            Videl, who had been listening to the small talk the two men, had been making now spoke.  "Dad this is Gohan.  He's a friend of mine.  Gohan this is my father Hercule Satan.  You already know that though."

            Gohan smiled and extended his hand.  "Nice to meet you sir."  Though for Gohan it really wasn't.

            "You too kid."  Hercule replied as he took Gohan's hand and shook it.

            Gohan returned the handshake for a second and then let go.  "Well let's stop standing here and go catch up."  Hercule suggested as he lead the way to two massive wooden doors.

            Hercule opened the doors and walked into the room.  Gohan gaped as he walked into the room.  The living room was bigger than his whole house.  Hercule noticed Gohan's expression once more.  "Like the room kid?  Designed everything myself.  Yep I built this entire house from the ground up.  Every brick was formed from my own blood sweat and tears."

            Videl sighed.  What her father was saying was a big lie just like almost everything else he said.  Videl didn't say anything though because that would be calling the champ a liar and she didn't want to ruin Gohan's fondness for her father.  "Uh, that's amazing."  Gohan said pretending to be wowed by Hercule.

            "Yeah I know."  Hercule replied.

            The three sat down and began chatting.  "So Gohan, where are you from?"  Hercule asked.

            "I live in the mountains about five hours from here."  Gohan answered.

            "That must be a pretty place.  You know I always wanted to live in the mountains.  Just to get away, but then if I did I'd be away from my public."  Hercule said.

            "Yeah can't be away for long when I comes to that stuff."  Gohan said.

            "So how'd you and Videl meet?"

            "Well…"

            Gohan proceeded to tell Hercule about how Videl and he had met.  Gohan didn't go into detail on certain thing though.  He figured that there would just be more questions from Hercule and Gohan didn't really want that.  After all they were here so that Videl and her father could talk.  "Well thanks you for bringing my daughter back to me.  A lot of people have missed her, including Sharpner."  Hercule said.

            "Sharpner?"

            "Yeah in fact I'm going to go get him right now."  Hercule said as he started to get up.

            Videl shook her head in disbelief.  "Wait Dad, what are you talking about?  You're going to go get Sharpner?"

            "Oh yeah forgot to tell you.  After you left and all Sharpner was so worried about you that I felt sorry for him and let him move in.  We figured if you came back that this would be the first place you'd come and he wanted to be here when you came.  So now that you're here I'm going to go get him.  Oh he'll be so happy to see you Videl.  That kid really loves you."  Hercule said as he started walking away again.

            Hercule took a few more steps only to be stopped again by another voice.  "It's alright Mr. Satan I'm here."  Sharpner said as he walked into the room.

            Videl froze.  Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever expected her nightmare to be looking at her again.  Gohan sensed Videl's fear and uneasiness.  He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  "Don't worry Videl.  I'm right here.  I won't let him do anything to you ever again."

            Sharpner walked over in front of the couch in which Videl and Gohan were sitting.  Videl swallowed her fear and forced herself to stand up.  She had to face her fears and she came face to face with it.  "Oh Videl I'm so glad you're home.  I've missed you so much.  Why did you leave?"  Sharpner crooned as he outstretched his arms to embrace Videl.

            Sharpner's action was short lived though.  Just as he was bout to encircle his arms around Videl Sharpner found himself abruptly stopped by a firm strong hand on his chest.  Sharpner looked up at Gohan staring back down at him with burning black eyes.  Sharpner backed off slightly seeing as Gohan looked threatening.  Gathering his composure Sharpner looked at Videl only to find that Gohan had stepped in front of her protectively like he was her bodyguard.  Sharpner cleared his throat.  "So Videl who's the body guard?"

            "That is none of concern."  Gohan replied.

            "Hello, I was talking to Videl.  What are you like her protector or something?  That's very Boy Scout like of you and all, but now that I'm here I'll take care of her."  Sharpner said.

            "No you won't."  Videl replied.

            "And why not?"

            "Because I'm here to protect her like you said."  Gohan answered in an icy tone.

            "And what are you trying to protect her from tough guy?"  Sharpner answered.

            "You."  Gohan answered.

            Sharpner looked stunned by Gohan's answer.  "Why does she need protection from me?  I've never done anything to her."  Sharpner said with most certainty.

            "Bullshit!"  Gohan yelled, "You were the reason why she left.  Kami, you're pathetic Sharpner!  You've repeated your own lie to yourself so many damned times that you now believe it!"

            Hercule stood there in confusion at the events unfolding before him.  He had to get this cleared up for there was no way that the champ was going to be left in the dark.  "Uh, hate interrupt you guys, but what exactly is going on?"  Hercule asked.

            "That poor excuse for a human being lied to you about why Videl left.  She never misunderstood anything between him and that girl he was with.  The fact is Sharpner cheated on Videl and lied about it to y9ou and the entire press!"  Gohan yelled as he pointed angrily at Sharpner.

            Hercule looked at Sharpner as his steam began to build up.  "Is this true?"

            "Yes every word of it."  Videl answered.

            Sharpner looked from Hercule to Videl and back.  "Oh come on who are you going to believe?  Some stranger dork and a run away or me."

            The steam burst.  The champ walked over to a now frightened Sharpner and grabbed him the front of his shirt.  "I'll take my chance with my daughter and the kid.  By the way don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again."

            Hercule then lifted Sharpner off the ground.  Sharpner grabbed onto Hercule's wrist trying to free himself, but it failed.  "This is for my daughter's heart you lying son of a bitch!"  Hercule yelled shouted before balling his free hand into a fist.

            He then punched Sharpner in the face.  Sharpner's head snapped back in reaction.  When Sharpner lifted his head back up he felt something warm make its way down from his nose.  Hercule dropped Sharpner to the floor as he continued to look coldly at him.  "I can't believe you.  I let you move into my house, eat off my plate, sleep in my house and you lied to me, the champ, no one lies to the champ.  You here me, NO ONE!"  Hercule yelled before kicking Sharpner as hard as he could in the gut.

            Sharpner doubled over in pain.  Never before had he felt such pain and it was too much.  "Now get your ass out of my house before something far worse happens to you."  Hercule said coldly.

            Sharpner got up as fast he could and ran as fast as he could in pain out of the room and out of the house.  Hercule took a deep breath and calmed himself down.  He then walked over to Videl and brought her close to him.  "Videl I'm so sorry.  If I would have only known what really happened."

            Videl returned her father's embrace.  "Dad it wasn't you.  Don't blame yourself for what happened."

            Hercule pulled away from his daughter and put his hand on her shoulders.  "I promise I will never let anyone hurt you like that again."

            Videl smiled as she looked up at her father.  "Ok daddy."

            After that several more houses passed with father and daughter catching up on lost time.  When it was time to go Hercule didn't want his baby girl to go.  "Videl why can't you stay here?"

            "Dad, I'm not ready yet, but don't worry the time will come where I will be back."

            Videl hugged her father once more before Gohan and she left.

            They walked out to Gohan's car and got in.  Just as Gohan was about to put the key in the ignition he was stopped by the sound of his name being called.  "Yeah?"  Gohan asked.

            Gohan then was jerked to the side as Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  "Thank you Gohan."  Videl said.

            She then kissed him on the cheek before letting go of him.

            A dumbfounded Gohan looked at Videl a moment before shaking his head and starting the car.  On the way home Gohan couldn't think of anything else other than about the kiss Videl had given him.  Yeah sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, but he hadn't expected her to do that.  Was that kiss a thank you one or did it mean she wanted something more?  Gohan was hit with to many questions.  Did he like the kiss that Videl gave him?  Well of course, but why?  Did he want more from her?  Did she want more?  Did she like him?  Did he like her?  Did he love her?  At that thought Gohan smiled.  Wait, why did he just smile?  Did he like her that much?  Yes he did?  Did he love her?  That he wasn't sure of all Gohan was sure of was that he liked Videl a lot. Gohan was asking himself so many questions that he wasn't sure what to think.  He only wanted Videl to be happy and that was that.  

            Never again did anyone her from Sharpner.  Never again would Videl have to endure heartache.  Gohan had saved her from the darkness.  All that remained was to bring her to life.

Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

**_-_** Evanescence


	8. Chapter 7

Hey there!  Just wanted to thank Goku's Daughter for helping me come up for the party idea, Thanks!

Chapter 7

            It had been three weeks since Hercule had been reunited with his daughter.  Three week since Videl and Gohan had confronted Sharpner.  Three weeks since Gohan had first thought about the kiss that Videl had given him.  It was a starry Saturday evening.  That evening there was a special party being held at the Satan mansion, party for family members and friends only, a party celebrating Videl's return.  Gohan had taken off classes early that night to attend the celebration as an honored guest.  He really didn't want to be with Videl in front of hundreds of people.  He would have rather been back at his house with Videl and his family having a nice quiet dinner.  Yes it was true in those three Videl had opened her heart up once more.  Hercule had said that she was becoming the same old Videl again.  She had opened up to everyone it seemed.  Gohan had noticed that Videl had began to talk more and had expressed her feelings more openly.  She had also grown a fondness for Gohan, but she wouldn't admit it.  He had grown to like her more as well.  He had planned earlier that week to gather courage to ask Videl out to a movie or something, but the announcement of the party had changed his plans completely.  Alas Gohan went to the festivities that night to be with Videl and if he was lucky a chance to reveal his feeling for her.  Gohan showed up at the Satan mansion at 7:00 in a navy blue suit minus the tie.  When the door opened a balding tall older man answered the door.  "May I help you sir?"  the man asked in a rather bad English accent.

            Gohan showed the invitation that Videl had given him on Thursday to the man.  The man took out his reading glasses and inspected the invitation.  "Awe, Master Son Gohan, come right in."  the man said before taking his glasses off.

            Gohan smiled before stepping in the main entry way as he had done three weeks earlier.  "My name is Rogers.  Don't hesitate to call if you required anything at all sir."  Rogers said us he closed the door.

            "Thanks."  Gohan said.

            Gohan then looked around left to right.  "Uh excuse me Mr. Rogers, but which way is the party?"

            "Oh yes follow me please."  Rogers said as he stepped in front of Gohan.

            Gohan followed Rogers as he lead the way to two large wooden doors with extravagant carvings of dancing couples displayed in the wood.  Rogers grabbed onto the doorknobs and pulled and the doors opened slowly giving a low groan as they did.  Gohan was presented with a large room that seemed the size of a football field.  The room was filled with people that Gohan took as Videl's family and friends.  There appeared to be well over three hundred people in the room, but Gohan could only guess the actual number.  Gohan stepped into the room.  Rogers appeared beside Gohan and read the invitation to himself once more.  "Presenting Master Son Gohan."  Rogers said in a raised voice.

            Everyone turned their heads and gazed upon the young man before them.  Several women raised an eyebrow and smirked at Gohan, which only made him uneasier than he already was.  He had not expected Rogers to let everyone know that he was there let alone everyone to be staring at him.  Soon though all eyes went away as everyone returned to their drinks and conversations.  "Well don't be shy."  Rogers said.

            Gohan took a deep breath and walked deeper in to the room.  As Gohan left Rogers heard the doorbell ring and quickly exited the room closing the doors as he left.  Rogers went to the front door.  He opened it up only to find no one there.  Rogers wore a puzzled look upon his face as he stepped out onto the front step.  He looked around, but could not see anyone.  Shrugging his shoulders Rogers turned around to go back inside.  As he turned around Rogers felt a hard blow to his skull and then everything went black.

            Gohan walked around the room trying to search for Videl.  After several long minutes of searching Gohan heard the sound of his name being spoken.  He turned around to see Videl walking towards him.  Gohan smiled and walked towards Videl.  When they were close Videl reached out, encircled her arms around Gohan, and brought him close to her.  Gohan returned the hug.  Videl then pulled away and looked up at him.  "So what took you so long?"

            "I couldn't find you.  There's way to many people here for my liking."  Gohan said.

            "Yeah I know what you mean, but you know my dad."  Videl replied.

            "Oh yeah, forgot."  Gohan said.

            Videl laughed.  "Come on let's get something for you to eat."  Videl said as she took Gohan's hand.

            "I already ate."  Gohan said.

            Videl let go of Gohan's hand.  "Yeah and how long is going to be before you're hungry again?"  Videl asked as she folded her arms over her chest and eyed Gohan.

            "Uh, now that you mention it I could use a snack."  Gohan said.

            "I knew it."  Videl said as she took Gohan's hand again and lead him to the refreshments.

            Gohan stared at the tables of food before him.  All of it looked good.  "May I?"  Gohan asked as he looked at Videl and his mouth watering.

            "Just don't make a pig of yourself to badly."  Videl said smiling.

            Gohan nodded before grabbing a plate and running for the food.  He slowed his pace and began to inspect all of the food in front of him.  He walked down the five full tables of food that presented themselves to him.  Gohan took various things that looked good to him.  He then stopped in front of a man that had a meat cleaver in his hand.  "May I help you sir?"  the man asked.

            "Yeah can I have some of that please?"  Gohan asked as he pointed at a long piece of food.

            "Of course sir.  Spotted Dick, what an excellent choice."  The man said as he began to cut a piece for Gohan.

            "Spotted what?"  Gohan asked as he looked at man with the meat cleaver.

            WHACK!  The man cut off a good size piece of the bread for Gohan.  Gohan winced at the sound.

            "Spotted Dick sir."  The man repeated.

            "Uh, you know what I think I changed my mind.  How about some of that rope sausage right there."  Gohan said.

            "Awe, cow tongue wrapped in the finest pig's bladder.  Yum, Yum."  the man said.

            Gohan's face went green as he quickly left the table.

            Gohan returned to where Videl had been standing only to find that she was gone and a blonde shorthaired girl standing in her place.  Gohan walked up to the girl.  "Excuse me, but do you know where Videl is?"  Gohan asked.

            The blonde turned around.  "Who me?"

            "Yeah do you know where Videl is?" Gohan repeated.

            "Oh yeah she went to the restroom.  Can I help you?"  the girl asked.

            "Uh, were you talking to her?"  Gohan asked.

            The girl nodded.  "I'm Erasa.  You must be Gohan.  Wow you're cuter then Videl said you were."

            Gohan blushed at the remark.  "Uh, thanks.  Videl told me about you too.  It's nice to meet you."  Gohan said.

            "You too.  Hey don't mind me asking, but are you single because I'm single."  Erasa said as she smiled at Gohan again.

            "Uh, sorry, but I've already got my heart set on someone else."  Gohan admitted.

            "Oh a secret crush.  Wouldn't happen to be anyone I know would it because I know lots of people."  Erasa said.

            "Uh, when's Videl coming back?"  Gohan asked, trying to change the subject.

            "She left a few minutes ago.  She should be back any minute now."  Erasa said.

            Videl flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall to the sink to wash her hands.  As Videl reached for the soap dispenser she noticed a sudden shadowy blur appear in the mirror and then disappear from the mirror completely.  Videl turned around.  "Hello?"

            It was quiet.  She was the only one in the bathroom.  Videl jumped at the sound of a slamming stall door.  "Who's there?  Come out."  Videl said.

            Videl took a defensive stance and gazed around the large bathroom cautiously.  She did a half turn at the sound of another stall door slamming behind her.  "Erasa if that's you stop!"  Videl yelled.

            Silence.  Videl turned around to face the mirror again.  She could see the reflection of someone, but pretended not to notice.  The person walked up closer behind her.  When Videl saw the person raise something above their head she quickly ducked and swung her foot out knocking the person off their feet.  Videl got back to her feet and into her defensive stance once more.  When she looked down at the person on the floor the color from Videl's face drained as if she had just seen a ghost.  Videl felt herself become numb as she dropped her stance in shock.  "Sharpner?"

            Gohan finished his last plate of food and handed it to the spotted dick man.  "Thanks." Gohan said.

            He then turned and faced Erasa.  The two had been talking for several minutes.  Gohan thought she was nice.  He was getting sort of annoyed though of what Erasa kept talking about.  She was obviously flirting with him even a blind person could see that.  The thing was Gohan didn't want to get involved with her.  He had his heart set on one person and that was Videl.  He then thought of Videl.  "Hey Videl should be back now shouldn't she?"

            "Yeah, but why so interested.  It's not like you have to be worried about her.  She just went to the bathroom.  Hey you like her don't you."  Erasa suggested.

            "No."  Gohan lied.

            "Well she probably fell in or something."  Erasa joked.

            "Why don't you go check on her."  Gohan said.

            "No way.  I'm not going to go look at Videl."  Erasa protested.

            "Erasa, that's not what I said.  I just want you to go into the bathroom and see if she's alright."  Gohan explained.

            "Oh, ok."  Erasa said before she left to head towards the restroom.

            Erasa walked towards the Men and Woman's restrooms.  She stopped in font of the Men's door.  She fought back the urge to peek in and forced herself to proceed to the Women's.  Erasa reached the door and opened it.  She stepped in only to look in shock and ran out screaming Gohan heard the scream and looked up to see Erasa running out.  Gohan sensed something was wrong and ran towards the bathrooms.  He pushed the Woman's bathroom door open only to find a horrid site before him.   There lay Videl unconscious on the tiled floor.  Her clothes were ravaged and blood stained.  Standing over her was Sharpner.  Beside him on the floor was a wooden baseball bat with several blood spots upon it.  Sharpner was shirtless and was in the process of undressing the other half of himself, but was interrupted by Gohan's intrusion.  Gohan felt the rage in him build at a rapid pace and he just let it all go.  All rational thought became blocked.  Gohan yelled as he ran forward and tackled Sharpner in an endless storm of furious anger.  "You fucking bastard!"

            Gohan punched a downed Sharpner in the face as hard as he could.  He picked him up by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.  Gohan looked up at Sharpner, whose nose was bleeding.  "How dare you!  How dare you show your face.  How dare you touch HER!"  Gohan shouted.

            Gohan then through Sharpner like a rag doll into the mirror.  Sharpner's bare and exposed back slammed into the glass, shattering it to bits.  Sharpner screamed as the feeling of hundreds of tiny pieces of glass pierced his skin like tiny knives stabbing a dead heap of flesh.  Sharpner creamed again seconds later as Gohan met him with a knee to the gut.  Sharpner fell to the floor and gripped his stomach.  Gohan picked Sharpner up once more only this time by the hair.  He made a fist and aimed it at Sharpner only to have it hit thin air.  Sharpner had surprisingly been able to duck Gohan's fist and came with his own into Gohan's stomach.  Gohan doubled over slightly in pain.  He shamed himself at that moment for allowing himself to grow weak, so weak that a human was able to inflict pain on him.  Gohan stood up once again and turned around only to find that Sharpner had been able to grab the bat and how had it right over Videl's head.  "I didn't want it to come to this.  All I wanted to do was talk.  I didn't expect to have it come to this.  So if you don't want to make it worse on her I suggest you not take a step closer."  Sharpner said as he lifted the bat slightly.

            Gohan eyed the bat, Videl and then a smirk filled Sharpner.  Gohan realized he was helpless.  For the first time in so long he was totally defeated.  All he could do was try and talk his way out or at least talk enough that Sharpner would drop his guard.  "You know if you really loved her then you wouldn't be doing any of this.  If you really loved her none of this would have never have happened."

            Sharpner laughed.  "Yeah you're right to a certain degree.  I could say I loved her, but then we'd be back at square one.  I sued to love her.  After awhile though I realized there were better women out there though.  Love fades.  There's nothing you can do about it.  I hat to admit it, but after awhile I finally came to the conclusion that I really loved her money not her.  Guess that's why I stayed with her.  To bad it's all about to end though."  Sharpner said.

            He then raised the bat above his head and brought it back down.  Everything from that point on seemed to happen in slow motion.  The seconds seemed like hours.  "NOOOO!"

Gohan became blank as he felt the sadness and anger take over him.  Just as the bat was ready to come down upon Videl's head it suddenly stopped.  Sharpner looked in fear as he saw Gohan's hand on the bat.  He was terrified as he looked up at Gohan's face.  His hair was changing from black to gold, his eyes flickering back and forth between black and turquoise in rage and his madness written all hover his features.  Sharpner made a hasty move out of pure fear and swung the bat at Gohan.  The bat shattered like glass against Gohan's head.  Gohan didn't feel anything, but overwhelming power as he walked towards Sharpner and Sharpner backing away only to be pinned against the wall.  Gohan walked up to Sharpner stopping when he was inches from Sharpner's face.  Sharpner was to frightened to move.  Gohan wrapped his hand around Sharpner's neck and lifted him off the ground once more.  A small ball of energy began to gather in Gohan's free hand and he looked from Sharpner down to the ki ball and back up at Sharpner.  "You know you're right.  This is where it all ends."  Gohan said calmly and coldly.

He then raised his free hand next to Sharpner's abdomen and released the ki ball.  Sharpner screamed as a bright blinding light filled the room.  When it cleared Sharpner was motionless.  Gohan dropped the lifeless Sharpner to the ground.  A pool of blood formed around Sharpner, but Gohan paid no attention.  Instead his hair calmed and went back to being black again.  The flaming in his eyes left and they became their peaceful ebony once more.  Gohan walked over to Videl, who was still unconscious.  Gohan bent down and picked Videl up in his arms.  Cradling her back with one arm and his other supporting her legs Gohan walked out of the restroom and into the hallway where a good sized crowd had now gathered.  None them existed though as Gohan passed all of them and walked up to Hercule.  "I'll call the doctor right away."  Hercule said at the site of his daughter.

Gohan ignored him though and continued to the front door.  He opened it and flew into the night sky.  He flew to Kami's Lookout.  A place he had not seen for many years.  He arrived not long later and landed.  Two green men ran out followed by a chubby dark skinned man.  "Gohan is that you?"  one of the green men asked.

"Yeah Piccolo it's me.  I need Dende's help."  Gohan replied.

"What is it?"  Dende, the other green man asked.

I need you to heal her."  Gohan said as he gestured with his head down at Videl in his arms.

"Right.  Follow me."  Dende said.

"Gohan followed Dende to a room that looked to be a bedroom.  "Lay her down on the bed."  Dende directed.

Gohan nodded.  Dende pulled back the covers so Gohan could lay Videl down.  He then covered Videl up with them.  "Now stand back."  Dende said.

Gohan stood back as Dende stepped forward.  He placed his hands on Videl's stomach and concentrated.  Gohan watched as light came from Dende's fingertips and surrounded Videl.  Like magic Videl's blood stained skin, bruises and various other wounds faded.

Seconds later Videl opened her eyes and spoke.  "Where am I?"

            Dende smiled and removed his hands from Videl.  "I shall leave now.  Summon Mr. Popo if you need anything."  Dende said.

            "Ok."  Gohan replied before Dende left the room.

            Gohan pulled up a chair and sat next to Videl.  "Gohan where am I?  What hap- SHARPNER!"  Videl cried out as she sat up straight and her last memories came back to her.

            Gohan put his hand on Videl's shoulder.  "Shh Videl.  It's alright."  Gohan said as he tired to calm her down.

            "No it not.  Where is he?"  Videl said as she looked in every direction as paranoia took over her.

            Gohan moved from the chair to the bedside.  He took her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.  "Videl calm down.  Everything is fine.  He isn't here."  Gohan said.

            "Where is he?"

            "He's dead."  Gohan answered.

            "He's what?"  Videl asked in disbelief.

            "Don't worry about it Videl.  The point is he gone.  I promise you with all my heart and soul that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.

            Videl looked up at Gohan as tears started to fill her eyes.  Videl reached for Gohan's hands and placed her own hands over his.  She then brought both their hands down so they were sitting in her lap.  Videl twined her fingers with Gohan's as she spoke.  "Gohan."

            "Yeah?"

            Videl swallowed.  "You know how you told me when you find true love that you're sure you'll never have that feeling with anyone else?"

            "Yeah?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl took a deep breath.  "Well to tell you the truth I think I'm having that feeling right now."

            Gohan was taken a back.  He hadn't expected Videl to say that to him.  "Really?"

            "Yeah."  Videl replied.

            Gohan smiled.  "Me too."

            She smiled at his reply.  Videl then leaned towards Gohan closing the gap between them as she did.  She leaned her head on Gohan's so that their forehead's touching.  "You know what else?"

            "What?"

            "I love you."

            Gohan looked at Videl.  He was taken a back again. He soon smiled though.  Those were the words he had planned on telling her that night, but again his plans were completely changed

            Gohan smiled.  "I love you too."

            Gohan then closed the small gap between him and Videl.  He then brought his lips to hers.  That night Gohan had saved Videl from near death for the second time since they had met.  Only fate could have brought them together.  Only true love could keep them together and that it did.  In return for Gohan saving her from the darkness, for him saving her from the nothing she had once been.  For bringing her to life once more Videl expressed her thanks by giving all of herself to him and he did the same.  After all it was true love and they were both sure of it.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling 

Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

- Evanescence

The End

**A/N:  **Hey there everyone!  So what'd ya think?  This is the last chapter, sorry to disappoint some of you.  However I will soon be starting work on a new fic and no it will not be G/V.  It is actually going to be my first B/V  yay!  Anywho the title is called Mistresses of Burden and I hope to get the first chapter out in a couple of weeks.  I hope you'll enjoy it.  It's my first B/V so it probably won't be the best, but hey there's a first time for everything right?  The fic was inspired by Disturbed's song "Mistress" just for any of you who were wondering.  That's all for now and pleaz Review.  Later!

ViG


End file.
